Baram Kang
Baram Kang is a main protagonist of SID, and an exorcist currently working with Simoon Lee, Tenka Hennigquald, and Sophia Kang in the Supernatural Investigation Department. |image1 = Baram.jpg|korean_name = 강 바람 (Kang Baram)|gender = Male|nationality = Korean|race = Human (Exorcist)|status = Alive|age = 16|birthday = 16th September|height = 154cm 5'1|foot_size = 240mm|blood_type = A type|favourite_food = Fastfood|least_favourite_food = Beans, Lotus root, eggplant|specialties = Using ancient magic|relatives = San Kang Hasun Kang|residence = Seonghwang shrine|occupation = None|affiliations = Supernatural Investigation Department (organization)|first_appearance = Chapter 001|last_appearance = Chapter 211}} Background Baram's parents, Hasun and the soon famous shaman San Kang were both apprentices of Yeongok Yoon. Baram's family raised him with care, especially his mother who loved him dearly. When Baram was just 5 years old, he was approached by Hyeon Ahn while he was waiting for his mother. Claiming to be an old friend of his parents, she convinced him to go with her. In an attempt to create a 'half-god', she locked the poor child in a jar, leaving him to starve. His kidnapping lead his mother to be frantic, as Yeongok told them about the bad premonition from her dreams. After a few days, Hasun tracked her son down using a forbidden spell. However, both her and San weren't strong enough to defeat Hyeon, as she meddled with forbidden spells and curses. Only once their master arrived were they finally able to save Baram. Sadly, the spell that his mother used rebound on her. In order to stop it from affecting her family, she stayed behind in the burning building, making her husband promise to care for their son. This left him with extreme claustrophobia and mutism, to the point that he was scared of making eye contact with strangers and locked himself up in his room all day. He finally spoke after coming to his mother's room and seeing his parents memories during the kidnapping using a projection. Dismayed, he burst out crying, while his father apologized to him over and over, promising to be a good father. Appearance Baram is a middle-schooler with shoulder-length bright blue hair, that is usually either swept off to the side, or tied in a low ponytail. He can also be seen wearing a hat at times. When fighting, he wears traditional robes, but outside of the battlefield, he wears loose fitting t-shirts, hoodies, and shorts. Personality For a preteen, Baram seems unusually mature. His age and height are something of a sore spot. He does not like others underestimating him because of his age, nor people like Tenka berating him for his small stature. Perhaps because of his familial background, Baram tends to speak with an air of confidence and wisdom, a trait that Simoon sought out to help explain his own misunderstandings about spirits and exorcists. When dealing with spirits, he is not afraid to speak frankly and criticize more hostile ghosts for their actions. Ultimately, though, his goal is to help them peacefully ascend. As seen when he first met Simoon and Tenka, he finds that battling spirits is disrespectful and encourages them to help solve the ghosts' resentment in order to help them. His reasoning behind this is because ghosts were once humans, too, and exorcists should show compassion. Powers & Abilities Projections Baram has the ability to read the imprints souls leave on their surroundings. This includes their memories, but often, one memory (usually the spirit's death) is more prevalent than the others. Because so many souls occupy a place at a time, it can often take a significant amount of time to sift through the information, but it is a skill that he has mastered. Five elements Quite a talented spellcaster, Baram exclusively uses the five elements in combat, although he is only able to use those that are close by. Trivia * Baram has a long-haired dog, and a white cat. * In the official, Korean webtoon, he calls Tenka and Simoon "ahjusshi" (아저씨) and Sophia "nuna" (누나). The former honorific is usually used for older, middle aged men, which makes it seem like he's teasing them. However, he seems to respect Sophia enough to call her "nuna". This honorific is used by a male to call a woman older than him that he is on familiar terms with. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Investigation Department Members Category:Main Protagonists